Thinking of You
by LalaEveryDay
Summary: Loren was happy being single. She liked being free, and she liked not worrying about things. But when a certain song comes on her radio, will Loren remain single, or will a turn of events lead her back to her ex, Eddie Duran? Loren was happy being single, right? Rated T. Song-fic. Sequel to Forever and Always.


**Thinking of You**

**Loren was happy being single. She liked being free, and she liked not worrying about things. But when a certain song comes on her radio, will Loren remain single, or will a turn of events lead her back to her ex, Eddie Duran? Loren was happy being single, right? Rated T. Song-fic. Sequel to Forever and Always. **

**Hey guys! Okay, so this is one of my favourite songs and I had an idea, so I wanted to do a story to it. NOTE: I WILL ONLY BE DOING THE CHORUS! The rest of the song would be awkward xD this is a one-shot, no continuations or nada(: enjoy! Oh, and by the way, this is basically a sequel to 'Forever and Always', a one-shot I did. You don't have to read it, but if you want info on the break-up, go there(:**

**disclaimer: I own nothing but plot and OC's, so please don't take**

**Dedication: To my Loren, for being the best bestie ever(: **

_I heard our song on the radio_

The normal days are the ones that always end up taking the weirdest turns.

Today, for instance, started with a song coming on the radio.

It was the simplest thing imaginable. I was driving to the supermarket, to pick up some apples and cinnamon for an apple pie for Mel and I. She was going to be coming over to spend the night, a small bachelorette party with just us. Odd, because you'd think Mel would want an extravagant party with a thousand guests and Ryan Gossling as her own personal stripper. But no, she just wanted a classic girls night, which involved pulling an all-nighter, eating nothing but junk food, and watching rom-coms.

Maybe the day wasn't completely normal. Still, I didn't expect it to end up like this.

"Lo," Mel told me, holding out the _'o'_.

"Mel," I replied, doing the same except with the _'e'_. She gave a fake whine.

"C'mon, Loren Tate! Three years being single in the rock star world! Your ovaries must be aching from under-use!" My jaw dropped.

"Did you seriously just say that?" I asked, before giving a laugh. As much as I love Melissa, her filter is close to non-existant.

"Yes, and I don't regret it because it's the truth." I scoffed and rolled my eyes.

"Well, I'll have you know that I am very happy being single and I don't regret anything."

"Oh, please. I know how much you regret not hooking up with Channing Tatum when he was totally flirting with you." I rolled my eyes again.

"Melissa, you know I've never met Channing Tatum."

"But how cool would that be?" Mel exclaimed. I laughed.

"Okay, that would be cool, but I don't hook up," I told her. She sighed dramatically.

"One can't say no to Channing Tatum's twelve-pack, Lo. It just doesn't happen. Well, I have to go to grieve the lost love life of my best friend. See you at five! Love you!" Melissa said, hanging up before I could argue. Set down my phone on the empty passengers seat and turned on the radio, wanting some noise in the silent car. First, it was Titanium, which, even though it's at least four years old, was still one of my favourite songs. Unfortunately, I had just caught the last to lines of the song before it clicked to another one, much to my disappointment. I drove mindlessly, not paying much attention to the lyrics, until a certain line caught my attention.

"We would've never had a chance, we would've never danced if there was no music."

I couldn't breathe.

I couldn't feel the wheel beneath my hands.

And most problematic, I could hardly see. I immediately pulled to the side of the road and slammed on the brakes, shutting off the radio as quickly as I could.

"What the hell?" I asked the radio, as if expecting a reply. None, unfortunately, came. I slammed my forehead on the wheel, trying to get the lyrics out of my head, as well as trying to forget the day we recorded that song.

We being myself and my ex, Eddie Duran.

Carefully, almost like the radio was going to shock me if I touched it, I turned it back on.

"And that was If There Was No Music, the duet version by both Eddie Duran and Loren Tate," Said one of the announcers in a booming voice.

"Such a good couple," Replied the other, with exaggerated pity in his voice.

"The best in the super-star world," Agreed the other.

"In fact, I hear they're both still single. Is there-" The second one began again, but I shut off the radio before I could hear him finish. Why was I being so dramatic? It's just a song!

Our song...

_And I see your face everywhere I go_

I tried to stay focused on Melissa telling the story of her and Adam's 'first time' for the millionth time, but I was way to far zoned to hear anything. To be honest, I couldn't take my mind off of Eddie. It was weird; I hadn't thought about him much in a while, but ever since I heard that song, he's been on my mind twenty-four seven.

"Loren Tate! Get off of cloud nine and save your apple pie!" I heard Melissa yell, bringing me back to reality.

"Huh?"

"Dear lord, woman, do you have a thing against apple pies? Your. Pie. Is. Burning. In. The. Firey. Pits. Of. Hell. Also known as your oven." I groaned.

"Shit," I muttered, getting up from my blue couch and running over to the kitchen, where the oven timer was going insane.

"Shut up!" I yelled at it. What is it with me and yelling at random objects? I slipped on a oven mit and reached into the oven, pulling out the slightly burned pie.

"Did you save it?" Melissa asked, joining me in the kitchen and looking at the pie.

"I think so," I replied breathlessly. Melissa laughed.

"Good. Now come on, Ryan Gossling is about to take his shirt off!" I rolled my eyes and allowed her to pull me into the livingroom, to finish off whatever movie we'd been watching.

It was a sad moment when I realised that I was so focused on Eddie that I couldn't pay attention to a shirtless Ryan Gossling. But I couldn't bring myself to stop thinking about Eddie. I didn't want to, quite honestly. It was the best - let's face it, only - relationship I've ever had. I mean, there was Cam, which sparked, but nothing happened, and then there was that guy, Derek, who hit on me at my album release party, but other than that, my love life had been pretty sad. But then there was Eddie, which was beyond magical. I mean, even with millions of girls fawning over him, and trust me, some were _far_ prettier than I am. Still, he chose me. It was the best feeling in the world, and no matter how old I'll get, it always will be. It's funny, really. The days with Eddie went by so fast. And, yet, even though our break-up was somewhat simultaneous, I felt like he'd dumped me on my ass in the middle of the road, yelling "Good riddance!". My heart was still shattered, even after nearly four years of being without him.

"Oh, my god. Loren, I get one bachelorette party, and you're spending it spaced out! If you're going to zone, can you at least tell me what it's about?" Melissa exclaimed. I laughed weakly, and decided to humor Mel with my thoughts.

"Eddie," I said simply, as if it was no big deal, when in Melissa's eyes, it must've been like I'd just told her Asia just exploded. Her mouth dropped open as she let out a loud gasp.

"_What?_ As in Eddie Duran? As in your omega hot ex boyfriend? Oooh, did you run into him? Did you hook up? Is this about to get dirty? I want details!" I laughed nervously.

"No, Melissa. Why do you thing everything is dirty? No, I just heard our song on the radio." I looked at my feet and dropped my smile.

"So, no sex?"

"Melissa, why are you so obsessed with me sleeping with someone?"

"Because you're lonely!"

"I think I can decide that for myself, thank you very much."

"Well, anyway, why is it such a big deal? That you heard your song?" Melissa asked, dropping the subject. I sighed.

"I don't know. It's just that ever since I can't stop thinking about him."

"Is that a good thing or a bad?" I bit my lip and tucked my knee caps up to my chest.

"I don't know," I said, but it came out more as a whisper.

_I thought I'd call just to let you know, I've been thinking of you_

The next few days were average, for the most part. Except for the fact that no matter what I did, I couldn't get Eddie off my mind.

Believe me, I've tried. I went to my mom, and asked for her advice, but it was tricky talking about him with her, mainly because she's still with Max and sees Eddie regularly.

"Loren," She had said, pausing, hesitating before saying the following. "I think that over time it will fade. What you heard triggered memories, which make you miss him."

When I first heard my mother's words, I was relieved. I mean, I am one of the most patient people out there. But after a while, it started getting irritating. I could't focus on anything. Not the road, not a song, nothing. It got to the point that I considered therapy.

But I didn't go. No, I did something much more stupid.

I decided to call him.

I didn't even expect it to work. I mean, what're the odds that he has the same phone number he's had for more than three years? I mostly just did it so I could call myself slightly ballsy and move on with life.

My phone shook in my hands as I dialled the number. I held it up to my ear, nervous that he was going to pick up, and nervous that he wouldn't. I didn't know what the hell was going through my mind, all I knew was that it felt like someone dumped a hundred ice cubes down my back when an all-to familiar voice picked up the phone.

"Hello?" It was him. Him. I felt like I couldn't breath. Dammit, Loren, why are you being so dramatic?

"Um, hi," I replied awkwardly, before almost literally facepalming over how idiotic that sounded.

"Who is this?" He asked, puzzled. Yet another question I was avoiding. This idea seemed to be getting worse by the second.

"Er, this is Loren. Tate." There was silence on the other line. I honestly thought he has going to hang up. And, quite honestly, I hoped he would, so I could go find a rock and curl up under it and die.

"Hi, Loren," He said awkwardly.

"Hi." Another facepalm. "I, uh, just wanted to call to say that, uh..." I couldn't even finish my sentence. Humiliation would be an understatement compared to how I felt right now.

"Congratulations on your album," He told me, smoothly.

Damn you, Eddie, for not being an awkward beast like myself.

"Thank you." This conversation was already a train wreck.

"Um, don't take this the wrong way, but why are you calling me? I mean, it's been years and its a little strange to hear from you all of a sudden." I bit my lip and sighed.

"Okay, so I'm going to sound like a total freak when I say this. Um, on Monday, I was driving to pick up some things from the store for Mel and I. And then," I paused, taking a breath before I continued, "I heard If There Was No Music come on the radio. I've been trying to block it out, but I can't seem to stop thinking about you and I and I just wanted to call to let you know that I've been thinking of you." When I finished speaking, I felt my cheeks flush red with embarrassment. Before I could humiliate myself even more, I pressed the end button on my phone, an threw it on my couch, running my fingers through my hair and taking a deep breath.

Well, that was a disaster.

_But now my songs on the radio_

Minutes turned to hours, hours turned to days, and days turned to weeks. Before I know it, it had been six weeks since the phone call. I constantly told myself that it was over, it was done. And that I wasn't thinking about him. The story resumed, as you could say, when I was driving to Mel's. We were planning on going out to lunch and just hanging out. Not a big deal for us, really.

So anyways, I was driving mindlessly to Aroma, the café in which I used to work at, when my phone buzzed in my pocket.

"Hello?" I answered, clicking a button so the call was put in speakerphone.

"Loren! Turn to 106.9 fm now!" I rolled my eyes.

"Jeez, Mel. Someone's bossy today," I teased.

"Just do it!" I sighed and twisted the knob thing, making it go to the station Mel had told me to change to.

"I could be there but you wouldn't see me, hovering in the air like I'm just a day-dream, oh. Why does it feel so far?" My eyes widened.

Holy shit.

"Oh my god. I haven't heard that song since..." I choked out, flicking off the radio.

"Exactly! Lo, do you know what this is?"

"Um, a blast-from-the-past?"

"No, it's a sign! A sign that you and Eddie belong together!" I rolled my eyes.

"No, Melissa, you know what it is?"

"I just told you! It's a sign!"

"No. It's a sheer coincidence. Okay? Nothing more, nothing less."

"Lo, you are impossible," Melissa told me with a sigh.

"No, I'm sensible."

"Impossible. See you in a few, Lo! Bye! Love you!" Mel hung up before I could even prove how I was sensible rather than impossible. I groaned and set my phone down, deciding to flip back on the radio.

"Might as well be Mars," My young voice finished. It's always been weird for me to hear my song on the radio. It felt like I was listening to a recording of myself singing in the shower or something, which creeped me out to great lengths. My head suddenly ached. Dammit, Eddie Duran, why can't you leave me alone? After a few more minutes of driving, I finally reached Aroma. I almost immediately spotted Mel's car, a cherry red car that stood out fairly well amongst all the grey, black, and white cars surrounding it.

"Loren!" Melissa yelled the exact second I walked through the door of the tiny Tarzana café. I rolled my eyes and laughed.

"Melissa!" I replied, using the same tone and making my way over to where she was sitting.

"Guess who called me earlier?"

"Umm, I would say Adam, but that seems a little to obvious," I replied. Melissa looked at me weirdly.

"You aren't very good at guessing. No, Olivia called me!" Now it was my turn to look at her weirdly.

"Who?" I asked, confused. Melissa rolled her eyes.

"My niece? Little cutie? The spawn of Phil and Adrianna? Hasn't seen me in a year?" Now it rung a bell. I gasped.

"No!"

"Yeah! And, oh my god, Lo, you should hear this girl!" She's adorable!"

"Sounds like it," I replied, trying to make it sound like I wasn't distracted. unfortunately, Mel knew me too well.

"Loren, what's on your mind?"

"Nothing," I lied. Melissa rose an eyebrow.

"Let me guess. Eddie?" I nodded miserably. Melissa sighed.

"My girl needs some advice," Mel noted. I nodded again, before crossing my legs and looking at her eagerly. I could use some advice. My mom's didn't help so well, quite frankly.

"Well, I think that you two belong together. I mean, think about it. You met by complete chance. He chose your song out of millions, Loren Tate. _Yours._ That must count for something. And then, you two had this great relationship. You lost your virginity to this guy, for God's sake! You were the example of a perfect relationship. And that, my dear Loren, doesn't go away."

"Mel, we don't feel that way towards each other anymore," I said half-heartedly. Mel stared at me, unimpressed.

"See what I mean? Impossible. Loren, perfect chemistry doesn't _go away_. Fades, sure. But it never goes away. Ask anyone, Loren. You guys were, and still are perfect for each other," Mel concluded, proudly leaning back in the booth and folding her arms across her chest.

"But-"

"Ah, ah, ah. No buts, miss Tate. Now, go and get him before someone else does."

"But I just-"

"Go. Now."

"I haven't even-"

"Loren, don't make me take you by force."

"Can't I even finish a damn sent-"

"No. Now, go." I glared at my best friend, before cracking a smile and walking out the doors of the tiny café. Even though my lunch with Mel didn't go as planned(in fact, it didn't go at all), I had a feeling that this was going to end up okay.

_And you see my face everywhere you go_

Damn. Thinking up plans was hard.

I didn't want to be a creep, so I couldn't just show up at his house or anything. I also didn't want to call him again, since that ended up fantastically. So, even after four hours of thinking, I was still getting nowhere.

"Dammit," I mumbled to myself. "I hate the radio." It was true. If it weren't for the radio, I wouldn't even be here, still fretting over Eddie Duran. Damn him, too. Damn everyone for making me feel this way. I wondered if he still thought about me, like I think about him. You know, how I see if face every-freaking-where I go. I wonder if he does the same, ever since I called him. I groaned aloud. Stupid Eddie. Stupid break-up. Hell, I broke up with him! It wasn't by anymeans 'simultaneous'. It was me who broke up with him. So he should be the one who is flipping out, right?

Wrong. Because life apperently likes to screw me over.

_I thought I'd call just to let you know, I've been thinking of you_

It took me about a half an hour until I decided that I needed to get some fresh air. It wasn't very smart of me to drive to my old thinking spot. Or, should I say, our old thinking spot.

Stupid, Loren. Stupid, stupid, stupid.

The apartment I now lived in was much closer to the spot, so I could practically walk there if it weren't for me being in heels. Anyways, once I was on top, I was bombarded with flashbacks. Some good, some bad. Some funny, some sad. I found it difficult to remember why I'd come here in the first place. But, when I did remember, I was more scared than ever. In fact, for a minute I was tempted to call him. But, alas, I decided against it for obvious reasons.

"No...yes...what the hell? No... Shut up, I need to think... I gotta go... Bye," A voice said from not to far behind me.

A familiar voice. All to familiar.

Remember how I felt when I heard our song come on the radio? That's how I felt now. I couldn't see, breathe, hear, feel. I was paralyzed, in both fear and shock.

"Oh, sorry. I didn't know someone else would be up here," He apologised, not seeing my face. I thanked god and nodded, not wanting to talk and give away my voice.

Please go away, please go away, please go away...

"Wait. Loren?"

Well, shit.

"Um, hi?" I replied, sounding just as awkward as the phone call and turning around to face him. He looked back to normal now, better than he did when we broke up. He had the gleam in his eye, even though it didn't belong to me, and his face wasn't as...bland.

"Hi," He said, sounding just as awkward. I swallowed hard and began to draw circles in the dirt below me.

"Loren," He started, "I was just about to call you." I looked up at him, an eyebrow raised.

"About?"

"Erm, I wanted to say that I've been thinking about you, too," He told me. I felt a blush crawl on my cheeks.

"Oh." Yet another lame reply from me.

"I haven't been able to stop since that night, you know." He made his way over and sat next to me, looking at me with those gorgeous eyes.

Dammit. I hate those eyes. They can convince me to do anything.

"The night I walked out?" I choked. He nodded.

"I was such an ass," He murmurs, squeezing his eyes shut. "Beyond an ass. I wish I could go back to those days, Loren, and treat you right." I looked up from my artwork, also known as random circles I drew in the dirt, and met his eyes.

"I'm sorry for walking out on you," I say sincerely. It was true; that night was one of my biggest regrets.

"You have nothing to be sorry for," He replied, shaking his head. "You were trying to get me to snap out of it. I don't blame you. And I need you to know that I am so sorry. I never, ever wanted to hurt you. Loren, you're the best thing that's happened to me. And I will always resent myself for letting you go." I smile crept onto my lips, before completely forming a grin.

"You're back," I whispered. He looked at me, confused. "You aren't the ghost anymore. You're you again." This time, he smiled as well, before it faded away almost as quickly as it came.

"Loren, I have no right to ask you for a second chance. I hurt you. And I'll never forgive myself, no matter what happens between us. I was horrible to you. But, it's hard to live without you. How I coped for three years, I don't know. But I do know that I never want to do it again. Again, I have no right to ask you for a second chance. But I can't help it." My smile stayed firmly in place.

"Eddie, let me tell you something," I say, inching closer to him. "I'll admit it. You hurt me. You were the first person to ever break my heart. I convinced myself that I didn't have feelings for you anymore. I still am. But that doesn't mean I'll ever stop loving you. Because, what we had? It was more than the last two months of our relationship. Maybe that's why I can't stop thinking about you. Or maybe it's because I wish I could find that again. You don't see many perfect relationships. We sure as hell didn't have one. But, as long as it feels magical, and both people are happy, then it should be considered perfect." Eddie raised an eyebrow.

"Loren, don't take this the wrong way, but what are you getting at?" I grinned.

"Can you promise me something?"

"Anything."

"That, if we do get back together, you'll stay the same?" Eddie smiled slightly.

"I promise..."

"Good." My smile grew wider. "I'm going to kiss you now," I told him, before leaning in and meeting his lips for the first time in four years.

I take back what I said. Thank you, radio. Thank you, awkward phone call. Thank you, Eddie Duran.

Because, now, maybe I'll be able to be truly happy again.

**Holy longness. This took me like two weeks to write! Haha I hope you liked it!(: Review, please!**


End file.
